Mine is Biggest! TRAD
by Heyli13
Summary: 'C'est impossible que la tienne soit plus grosse que la mienne ' Seul les Vongola peuvent prendre un tel sujet 'innocent' et à le faire sortir de toutes proportions.


Mine is Biggest ! → La mienne est plus Grosse !

Auteur : Bird of Dreams

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à Bird of Dreams qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésiter pas à me faire des retours !

**Sommaire :** ''C'est impossible que la tienne soit plus grosse que la mienne !'' Seul les Vongola peuvent prendre un tel sujet 'innocent' et à le faire sortir de toutes proportions.

**Avertissement: **Pour la vulgarité de Gokudera.

Lien fic d'origine : s/8112758/1/Mine-is-Biggest

Bonne lecture~

**A/N: **Ce petit os est le résultat d'une intrigue qui ne me laissa pas tranquille jusqu'à ce que j'écrive tout. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que cette fic n'est rien de plus pur, qu'un pur CRACK. Vous êtes prévenu.

''C'est impossible que la tienne soit plus grosse que la mienne, idiot de baseballeur !''

''Haha, tu es sur de ça ? La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, j'étais presque que sur que...''

''Il est évident que tu as besoin de consulter pour tes yeux, idiot. Quiconque avec la moitié d'un cerveau peut dire que la mienne est plus grosse. Oh attends, ça explique tout...''

''Ah, ça blesse mes sentiments, Gokudera-kun.''

''Tch. Ta tête est trop grosse pour que tu puisses être blessée par des insultes.''

''Vous avez tout les deux tort ! C'est évident que la mienne est plus grosse… à l'EXTRÊME !''

''Et qui t'as demandé, tête de gazon ?''

''Tu n'as pas besoin d'être jaloux du fait que la mienne soit EXTRÊMEMENT plus grosse que la tienne, tête de poulpe !''

''Pourquoi tu… tu veux le faire, tête de gazon ?''

''Quand tu seras prêt, tête de poulpe !''

''Maa maa, Gokudera-kun, sempai. Nous ne devrions pas nous inquiéter autant pour une si petite chose.''

''Hahi ! Yamamoto-san a raison !… Mais si Haru devait le dire, elle penserait que Yamamoto-san à la plus grosse.''

''Personne ne se soucie de ce que tu penses, stupide femme !''

''Haru n'est pas stupide ! En plus, Kyoko-chan est d'accord avec moi, n'est-ce-pas ?''

''Oui, je suis d'accord. Désolé onii-chan mais je pense aussi que Yamamoto-kun à la plus grosse.''

''Quoi ? Kyoko ! Ton onii-chan à la plus grosse !''

''Non, Haru-chan et moi avons vérifié plus tôt, onii-chan !''

''… Vous avez vérifié plus tôt ? Mais pourquoi aurais-tu fais ça Kyoko ?''

''Onii-chan, ce n'était pas de notre faute si tu l'as laissé exposé comme ça.''

''Quelle connerie ! Je refuse d'accepter le fait que l'idiot de baseballeur ait la plus grosse !''

''Moi aussi ! Yamamoto ! Règlons cela avec rien d'autre que nos poings !''

''NYAHAHA ! VOUS AVEZ TOUS TORT ! LAMBO-SAMA A LA PLUS GROSSE DE TOUTES !''

"Lambo-chan!"

''Oi, stupide vache, va dire ta merde ailleurs. Personne ne veut écouter tes délires fantaisistes.''

''Eh bien personne ne t'aime non plus, Bakadera ! Alors blehh !''

''Attends que je mette la main sur toi !...''

''Tous le monde, est-ce que vous pourriez arrêter de comparer les tailles de vos _boîtes bento _?'' Exclama finalement Tsuna, complètement exaspéré. ''Kaa-san nous les a tous fait de la même taille, okay ? Profitons simplement du déjeuner qu'elle a pris le temps de préparer.''

''Bien dit, Tsuna.'' Déclara Reborn. Il s'arrêta un moment. ''Mais bien sûr, la mienne est la plus grosse.''

Tsuna soupira. ''Je pensais que nous venions de parler de ça, Reborn. Comme je l'ai dit, je suis quasiment sûr que kaa-san donne la même taille à tout le monde.''

Reborn eut un sourire en coin. ''Qui a dit que je parlais de la taille des boîtes bento ?''

**A/N: **Ah, sales esprits et malentendus, vous les aimez juste. Avez-vous vu venir la fin ? Avez-vous bien craqué alors que j'écris ça ? J'adorerais savoir vos réactions et vos sentiments dans vos charmantes review !

**-Bird of Dreams**

Qui as eu des idées perverses, dès les première lignes ? (la correctrice à crier 'Moi !' x) ) Allez je suis sûre que vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça ^^ héhé un autre petit OS tranquille.


End file.
